If I Could Wish Upon a Star
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: Zero no Tsukaima Songfic! Louise perdeu o Saito para a Kirche, agora lamenta a sua escolha... Música: Wish Upon a Star by Samantha Mumba


**If I Could Wish Upon a Star**

Louise de la Vallière aproximou-se da janela do seu quarto. Lá fora, no céu azul escuro, duas luas brilhavam, incansáveis. O luar reflectia-se no seu olhar, outrora rosa. Agora, estavam vermelhos. Vermelhos de tanto chorar, de tanto lamentar. Louise de la Vallière estava arrependida.

Onde estaria Saito, neste momento? Nunca mais o vira, desde aquele dia...

O sol amanhecera radioso. Era o último dia de Louise naquela escola, onde tanto aprendera e... onde invocara Saito.

- Louise... - chamou-a Saito.

- Hum?

- Até mesmo no último dia tenho de lavar a tua roupa interior? - Saito olhou para a rapariga que, já tinha o chicote na mão. - Está bem, está bem...

- A que horas temos de estar lá fora?

- Sei lá!

- Animal de estimação inútil! Devias ter ouvi- - Louise foi interrompida com um leve bater na sua porta. - Entre.

A porta de carvalho abriu-se, deixando à vista uma rapariga de longos cabelos vermelhos.

- Kirche... - murmurou Louise.

- Saito, querido, acompanhas-me ao baile desta noite? - perguntou Kirche Zerbst, eterna inimiga de Louise.

- Claro!

Louise petrificou a meio de um passo. Saito aceitara? Mas… Ela pensara que ele iria acompanhá-_la_, e não a Kirche.

- Quer dizer... - Saito hesitou, olhando para Louise.

- Estás a olhar para mim porquê? - inquiriu Louise, no tom mais frio que conseguira adoptar. - Já tens idade suficiente para fazer as tuas escolhas.

- Finalmente algo de inteligente dito pela Zero Louise... - ironizou Kirche. - Então, Saito? Quem vais acompanhar? Eu ou a _Zero_ Louise?

Saito olhou de uma para a outra, durante alguns instantes.

- Louise... - começou. - Eu... Vou com a Kirche.

Louise não conseguiu esconder o choque que se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Felizmente, Saito não reparara, por outro lado, Kirche...

- Isso incomoda-te, Vallière? - perguntou Kirche, provocando-a.

- Não! Claro que não! Nunca gostei desse animal de estimação! - Voltou-se para Saito. - Vai com ela! E nunca mais voltes! - terminou, gritando.

Saito ficou a olhar para Louise, por uns momentos. Aceitara ir com Kirche para testá-la; agora felicitava-se por tê-lo feito. Se valia assim tão pouco para a Louise, não havia necessidade de ficar com ela. Pelo menos Kirche amava-o; Louise não.

_Remember when I said I won't miss you_

_The truth is that I do_

_I never stop thinking about you_

Porque disse eu aquilo? Porque faço eu o que faço? Porque sou a Zero Louise? Gritei que não precisava dele, quando deveria ter gritado que o amo como nunca amei ninguém.

Há algum tempo atrás, acreditava no destino. O destino quis que eu fosse a Zero Louise, para assim invocar o Saito. O destino acreditava que o Saito completava a minha vida, e eu acreditava no destino. Mas... Talvez não haja destino algum, mas apenas o acaso e as nossas próprias escolhas. Pois foi o acaso que trouxe o Saito até mim(,) e foram as minhas escolhas que mo retiraram... para sempre.

No entanto... Continuo a acreditar que ele é uma parte de mim, a minha outra metade. Aquele animal de estimação inútil... Ele faz parte de mim, ele é meu.

_We are meant together the two of us around_

_Now it seems like forever_

_I can't get you out of my mind_

Já se passaram tantas noites... Demasiadas noites. Demasiadas noites sem ele, demasiadas noites a contemplar o céu, sozinha. Se pudesse pedir um desejo a uma estrela...

O meu único desejo é tê-lo nos meus braços, abraçá-lo uma vez mais... Tocar-lhe... Só queria... Só queria estar com ele uma última vez, dizer que o amo... Se ao menos as estrelas realizassem o meu desejo...

_If I could wish upon a star_

_Then I will hold you in my arms_

_And if only we could love once again_

_If I could turn the hands of time_

_Then you will promise to be mine_

_And baby I will be right where you are_

_If I could wish upon a star_

Volta para mim, Saito... Volta... Por favor... Sinto tanto a tua falta. Preciso de ti, preciso de olhar para os teus olhos azuis, esses olhos tão profundos, brilhantes, belos. Preciso de sentir o teu cabelo negro nas minhas mãos, preciso de acariciar a tua pele suave, preciso de encostar a minha cabeça no teu peito e ouvir os batimentos do teu coração... Preciso tanto de ti...

Se... Se pelo menos pudesse voltar atrás, ter uma segunda hipótese... Se pudesse provar-te o quanto te amo, o quanto preciso de ti...

_If only as in everyone can see_

_Baby you and I are truly meant to be_

_But nothing turns out right_

_If only I could make you realise_

_If only time would give us just another chance_

_I'll prove it out to you_

Louise encarou as estrelas uma vez mais, antes de se deitar. "_Por favor, por favor, devolvam-me o Saito. Por favor..._" Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu delicado rosto. "_Só pelo mais uma oportunidade, apenas mais uma. Por favor..._"

_If I could wish upon a star_

_If I could turn the hands of time_

_And I'll be in your arms again_

Louise abriu os olhos de espanto, a ver uma estrela cadente cruzar o céu.

- Por favor, dá-me mais uma oportunidade! - gritou para a pequena estrela reluzente. - Por favor! Eu amo-o! Eu amo o Hiraga Saito!

- Eu também te amo, Louise. - soou uma voz atrás de si.

Louise petrificou. Não foi capaz de se voltar. Podia ser apenas mais uma partida pregada pelo seu desespero. Não iria voltar-se. Queria viver aquela ilusão até ao fim.

Passos atrás de si indicavam que se aproximava. Estava bastante próximo, conseguia sentir a sua respiração no pescoço. Então, uma mão começou a afagar-lhe os seus longos cabelos. As suas mãos suaves tocavam-lhe delicadamente, como se Louise fosse de cristal. Era ele, mais ninguém era assim tão delicado.

- Saito... És mesmo tu? - murmurou Louise.

- Sim, Louise.

- Tu... Amas-me? Porque... Porque só voltaste agora?

- Tinhas de perceber... Tinhas de perceber...

Louise voltou-se e colou os seus lábios aos de Saito.

- Oh, Saito... Amo-te tanto, tanto... Preciso de ti, preciso muito de ti. - disse Louise, entre cada beijo. - Não me deixes... Por favor... Nunca mais me deixes!...

- Nunca mais, Louise. Agora, é para sempre.


End file.
